Sky III
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ONESHOT. SHIZAYA. Enquanto uma tempestade cai sobre Ikebukuro, Shizuo e Izaya rendem-se novamente a uma de suas poucas similaridades.


- Durarara! e seus personagens pertencem a Ryohgo Narita;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

* * *

**Durarara! - Shizuo x Izaya**

**Sky - III**

Aquela era uma tarde como qualquer outra.  
Aquele era um dia como tantos outros que passaram e que ainda iriam passar.  
Ikebukuro. A cidade em que tudo acontece. A cidade em que nada acontece. A cidade onde você conhece pessoas. A cidade em que você simplesmente não conhece ninguém.  
Em Ikebukuro, naquela tarde de quinta-feira, o céu servia como espelho para a cidade. Enquanto várias pessoas iam e vinham, o céu tornava-se cada vez mais carregado. As nuvens negras anunciavam uma pesada tempestade, provavelmente igual a de dois dias atrás que deixou metade da cidade às escuras.

No meio de todas as pessoas, duas precisavam receber um tratamento diferenciado, não somente por suas particularidades pessoais, mas porque não havia em Ikebukuro ninguém como Heiwajima Shizuo - o homem mais forte, e Orihara Izaya - o informante. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Duas personalidades completamente distintas. Porém, similaridades que ambos negariam até o último suspiro.  
E foi naquela tarde nublada que uma de suas similaridades falou mais alto.

Shizuo despediu-se de Tom antes de atravessar uma das avenidas principais. O moreno havia desistido de arrecadar o restante do dinheiro naquele dia, alegando que se a chuva que ameaçava cair, realmente caísse, ambos teriam os mesmos problemas de dois dias atrás: sem pagamento, sem dinheiro, molhados e no meio de várias pessoas cujo único objetivo era encontrar um ligar quente, seco e de preferência com luz elétrica. O louro não objetivou a decisão do _chefe_. Na realidade Shizuo estava quieto naquele dia. Tom não notara nada de diferente no parceiro. O homem mais forte de Ikebukuro passava grande parte do tempo em silêncio, com exceção de alguns raros momentos, como quando encontrava o Motoqueiro sem Cabeça ou quando um certo informante intrometido cruzava seu caminho. Naquele dia nenhum dos dois havia aparecido, então para Tom, Shizuo estava sendo apenas ele mesmo.

O louro sentiu primeiro o cheiro da chuva.  
Aquela fresca essência de que muita água cairia quando o primeiro pingo encontrasse o chão. Um pingo. Dois pingos. Seu colete preto ganhou uma pinta mais escura. Três pingos. Seu cabelo louro tornou-se mais pesado. Quatro, cinco, seis... pingos. E como se tivessem aberto as portas do céu, a chuva simplesmente desabou sobre Ikebukuro. Os trovões ecoavam por cada beco, cada cantinho escondido que aquela cidade tinha a oferecer. Os raios clareavam o céu escuro, fazendo com que várias vozes - a maioria femininas- se espalhassem pelas ruas, assustadas, temerosas, procurando abrigo.  
As ruas tornaram-se menos cheias. Era mais fácil caminhar sem correr o risco de esbarrar em alguém, ter o pé pisoteado ou até mesmo ser roubado por um trombadinha. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas fugia da tempestade, Heiwajima Shizuo seguia normalmente seu caminho. Ambas as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, tendo apenas dificuldade em enxergar por causa da água em seus óculos.

Mesmo com todo aquele estrago, Ikebukuro estava silenciosa. A tempestade, as pessoas, as vozes, as buzinas dos carros que começavam a ser vitimas dos semáforos que morriam. Não importava, aquilo era normal. Aquela cena era típica de uma cidade.  
Shizuo sorriu, retirando os óculos violeta e os limpando inutilmente na blusa ensopada. Ao recolocá-los no rosto, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, e o louro virou para a direita, tomando uma outra direção. Ele não iria para casa naquela tarde. Não ainda. Havia um certo lugar que ele precisava ir.

Orihara Izaya estava sentado em sua cadeira em frente a sua magnífica janela de vista panorâmica. Suas costas estavam bem acomodadas no confortável couro, e seus olhos dançavam pelo céu escuro. Que belo show Ikebukuro estava presenciando naquela tediosa tarde. As grossas gotas de chuva tampavam um pouco de sua visão, mas não importa. O show continuava sendo estonteante.  
Uma girada em sua cadeira após alguns minutos de contemplação fez Izaya suspirar. Namie havia deixado o prédio antes do céu ficar carregado, e não havia nada que Izaya pudesse ter feito. Bem, na verdade havia, mas ele não a impediu de ir. Aquele era um _emprego_, não uma prisão.

O moreno ficou de pé no mesmo instante que ouviu uma batida na sua porta de entrada. Seus olhos se apertaram em pequenas fendas, e ele olhou diretamente para o relógio que marcava 15hs. Só havia uma pessoa que bateria com tamanha força em sua porta. Só havia uma pessoa que o procuraria em sua residência às quatro da tarde quando uma tempestade assolava toda a cidade.  
Com essa pessoa em mente, Izaya afastou-se da janela, acomodando-se em frente a sua larga mesa. Com braços cruzados, o moreno ouviu quando sua maçaneta foi quebrada, e a porta abriu-se com certa fúria. A idéia de sair de frente da janela foi puramente defensiva. A última coisa que o informante número um de Ikebukuro gostaria era de ser arremessado por vários andares em direção ao chão e ficar estatelado enquanto uma grossa chuva caía sobre seu corpo.

Quando o barulho de passos chegou aos ouvidos de Izaya, o moreno abaixou levemente a cabeça, esperando que seu nome fosse dito pela voz mais irritante que ele conhecia, com o tom de voz mais insultante que poderia existir.  
Porém, seu nome não foi chamado.  
Tudo o que Izaya viu foi a figura encharcada de Shizuo em frente a sua sala. Suas roupas pingavam, e embaixo de seus pés havia se formado uma pequena poça d'água. O louro permaneceu ali, parado e completamente imóvel por alguns segundos, apenas olhando na direção em que Izaya estava recostado, bem na sua frente. Após permanecer estático, Shizuo levou a mão até o bolso, retirando o maço de cigarros. Não precisaria estar vendo a cena para imaginar que o pacote pingava, e que foi realmente um grande feito ter conseguido manter um dos cigarros nos lábios sem que ele se desfizesse de tão molhado. Todavia, nada disso parecia importar. Colocando a mão no outro bolso, o louro retirou o isqueiro. Esse por sua vez estava seco devido a proteção, mas não importava quantas vezes Shizuo o acionava, o cigarro simplesmente não se acenderia.

Os olhos cor de mel do louro se ergueram, olhando novamente para frente. O silêncio seguiu-se estranho, inconveniente, mas não desagradável. Para qualquer pessoa que conhecesse o dia-a-dia desses dois homens nas ruas de Ikebukuro, saberia que era humanamente impossível para que ambos estivessem no mesmo local sem estarem trocando socos, facadas, caixas eletrônicos ou o que tivesse disponível. Mas a verdade é geralmente aquilo que as pessoas muitas vezes não vêem, e não era diferente nesse caso. Havia uma peculiar situação em que os dois conviviam, não pacificamente, mas _suportavelmente_ lado a lado sem que uma parte da cidade precisasse ser destruída. Izaya soube muito bem que era _aquela_ situação assim que ouviu sua maçaneta ser destruída. O tempo, a tempestade, a loucura que aquela cidade não estaria por causa da chuva e dos últimos eventos. Não poderia haver cenário mais tentador.

Izaya desencostou-se da mesa, caminhando em direção ao homem que havia criado uma mancha escura e molhada em seu tapete caríssimo. Ele ainda segurava o cigarro em seus lábios e o isqueiro em sua mão. Sem nenhum aviso, o moreno pegou o isqueiro e o acendeu, levando-o em direção ao cigarro nos lábios de Shizuo. Assim como das tentativas anteriores nada aconteceu.

- Nee, eu não acho que vá acender, Shizu-chan~ - a voz arrastada do moreno veio acompanhada de um rápido gesto com a outra mão, retirando o cigarro molhado dos lábios do louro e o jogando no chão.

Shizuo não desviou os olhos para ver seu precioso cigarro tocar o chão, e também não pareceu se importar que seu novo isqueiro havia sido furtado na frente de seus olhos, repousando agora no bolso da calça escura que Izaya usava.  
Na realidade, o louro não conseguia enxergar muita coisa naquele momento além do que sua mente queria lhe mostrar. Só havia um motivo que o levaria até a residência do homem que ele mais detestava nesse mundo, e ele sabia bem que era esse mesmo motivo que fez Izaya caminhar aqueles passos até onde ele estava sem receio - ou pelo menos um pouco menos - de ser acertado por alguma coisa.

- Eu sabia que você viria, Shizu-chan~ - Izaya deu um passo à frente, ouvindo o barulho que seu sapato fez ao pisar no tapete molhado - Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez.

O homem mais forte de Ikebukuro não respondeu. Suas mãos retiraram os óculos que usava, colocando-os no bolso do colete. Foi dessa vez - sem os óculos escuros - quando Shizuo encarou Izaya, que o moreno percebeu que não adiantaria jogar conversa fora. _Ninguém_ jogava conversa fora com Heiwajima Shizuo.  
As mãos do louro tocaram o peito de Izaya, sentindo cada curva que a fina blusa escura do moreno conseguia disfarçar, mas não esconder. Não houve reação, até Shizuo tocar especialmente um de seus mamilos, fazendo com que o homem recuasse um passo para trás. Mas era tarde. Naquele pequeno segundo entre o toque do dedo de Shizuo e o choque que a excitação levou para o corpo de Izaya, sua voz tornou-se incrivelmente irresistível, transformada em um claro e discreto gemido de prazer. Seus pés não tocaram novamente o tapete, pois um rápido braço o segurou pela cintura, juntando ambos os corpos em um estranho, molhado e delicioso contato.

Izaya sentiu frio ao contato com as roupas de Shizuo. Ele não vestia seu usual sobretudo, contentando-se apenas com a camisa de manga comprida escura. Mas quem se importava para vestimentas, quando sua boca estava ocupada demais sendo invadida por uma língua forçosa, que em segundos já vasculhara cada canto da boca do moreno, e ao encontrar o que procurava, iniciou um profundo e longo beijo, fazendo com que o frio inicial pelas roupas molhadas desaparecesse.  
Aquele beijo era conhecido para ambos.  
Izaya sabia que Shizuo sempre forçava o inicio. Que sempre procurava uma maneira de mostrar que o que ele estava fazendo era mais uma imposição do que uma ação arbitraria. Shizuo por sua vez sabia que Izaya gostava de longos beijos. Que não havia nada melhor para deixá-lo acesso do que um beijo.  
Ambos estavam certos. Ambos sabiam o que fazer e o que esperar do parceiro, Há quanto tempo eles estavam fazendo isso? Quantos beijos longos não foram trocados por aqueles lábios. Alguns com gosto de sangue, tabaco, refrigerante, vingança, desejo, raiva, ódio, luxúria... eram os mesmos beijos, os mesmos lábios, as mesmas intenções por trás de todas as vezes em que eles se encontravam e nada havia mudado.

O beijo estava sendo exatamente como Izaya gostava. Longo, profundo, cheio de energia. Seu corpo já havia se acostumado com as roupas molhadas, mas uma nova sensação o fez interromper seu precioso beijo para trazê-lo de volta a realidade. A mão de Shizuo tocava seu baixo ventre, e ele não percebera que estava sendo guiado em direção ao sofá._  
Não é como se eu realmente esperasse romance de alguém como o Shizu-chan~_

A principio Shizuo estava satisfeito com um dos sofás.  
Ele perdera as contas de quantas vezes eles não haviam usado aqueles móveis, mas naquele dia ele queria mais espaço, e seus olhos pousaram na mesinha de centro onde um tabuleiro de xadrez estava posto no centro com estranhas peças de vários jogos.  
Sem aviso ou pedido, o louro empurrou levemente Izaya em um dos sofás, enquanto sua outra mão simplesmente virou a mesinha de centro, arremessando-a para o outro lado da sala. O tabuleiro rodou no ar, assim como todas as peças que estavam em cima. Havia cartas de baralho que se espalharam sob a cabeça de Shizuo, terminando por forrar o chão.  
Izaya encarou seu tabuleiro e sua mesa serem arremessados, e uma extravagante risada cortou sua garganta, inundando a sala. A carta referente ao Rei de Espadas havia caído em sua mão, e ele a segurou, apertando levemente os olhos.

- Aquela era minha mesa favorita, Shizu-chan~

Com um movimento rápido, Izaya retirou o canivete do bolso, projetando-se para frente. Uma mão segurou seu braço, forçando-o a permanecer esticado atrás do sofá, até que sua mão não suportou a dor. O canivete não fez barulho ao cair no tapete, e Izaya apenas se pôs a rir de sua própria incapacidade. Há quem ele queria enganar? O homem ajoelhado a sua frente tinha uma expressão séria enquanto segurava seu braço, e por um momento o moreno se viu sendo arremessado, indo fazer companhia para sua mesa e suas peças.  
Ao contrário do que sua imaginação lhe mostrou, a realidade foi incrivelmente mais prazerosa. Com a mão que estava livre, Shizuo puxou Izaya. O moreno sentiu as costas baterem no chão. Seu fofo e caro tapete não aliviou muito o impacto, mas o que ele poderia esperar de sexo com Heiwajima Shizuo? A bagunça ainda estava por vir.

Shizuo retirou o colete, deixando-o em cima do sofá junto com os óculos. Sua camisa estava ensopada, e era um certo alivio ficar livre de toda aquela umidade. Izaya tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça, observando o homem ajoelhado entre as suas pernas se despir. Como amante da humanidade e toda a sua peculiaridade, nada dava mais prazer para o informante do que observar as pessoas. Quando o assunto era Shizuo, não havia muito que observar além de pura força bruta, imbecilidade e muito mau humor. Mas tudo isso era o que todo mundo conseguia enxergar, era o que boiava na superfície do homem mais forte de Ikebukuro. Por baixo do colete e da calça escura, por trás dos óculos violeta havia um homem extremamente imprevisível, de poucas palavras e infelizmente, observador. Izaya sabia que o louro sabia o que todo aquele exibicionismo gratuito estava causando no moreno. Apesar de toda a presunção e péssima personalidade, Orihara Izaya _ainda_ fazia parte da raça que ele tanto amava, e seu corpo, mesmo sendo difícil - no inicio, impossível - de acreditar, respondia prontamente ao estimulo visual que estava recebendo.

- Você vai ficar com elas? - Shizuo deixou a camisa molhada ao lado e apontou para a figura de Izaya deitado.

- Nee, eu estava apenas aproveitando um pouco de _fanservice_ - O moreno sentou-se, retirando a blusa que usava. Aquela posição o incomodava. Ele havia se excitado em observar Shizuo e não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito para evitar. Ele era _humano_.

Izaya ajoelhou-se, levando a mão até o cinto de sua calça. Sua respiração estava mais alta, e ele não via a hora de se livrar daquela peça de roupa. Quando suas mãos desceram o zíper, o moreno percebeu a proximidade de ambos e a maneira como Shizuo fazia a mesma. As costas de suas mãos quase se tocavam, e o moreno deixou seus olhos pousarem nos ombros do louro. A pele branca de Shizuo estava visivelmente úmida.

- Ahh quem se importa~

Izaya retirou as mãos do zíper da calça, erguendo o rosto de Shizuo que estava concentrado em não tirar nenhum botão do uniforme que seu irmão havia lhe dado. Os lábios do moreno encontraram os do louro, iniciando finalmente o beijo que o momento necessitava.  
Shizuo não hesitou em corresponder, trazendo o corpo de Izaya para mais perto. Através das camadas de roupa que ainda estavam no caminho, o moreno sentiu um arrepio na nuca, deixando sua mão tocar a cintura do louro, para descer maliciosamente para seu baixo-ventre, por dentro da calça. Um gemido escapou pelos lábios de Shizuo, e um sorriso pintou os de Izaya.  
O louro aprofundou mais o beijo, inclinando-se e fazendo com que Izaya deitasse, dessa vez com um pouco menos de violência. Suas mãos terminavam de retirar a calça do moreno, atirando-as para algum canto da sala. Os lábios de Shizuo se afastaram, e ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhar o homem que estava embaixo dele. Izaya estava visivelmente excitado, e seu baixo-ventre parecia implorar alivio imediato.  
Porém, assim que o louro fez menção de levar uma das mãos até o membro do moreno, Izaya segurou a mesma mão, arrancando um olhar carrancudo de Shizuo. Ele realmente estava aproveitando o _serviço_ que a mão de Izaya estava lhe prestando.

- Eu não estou com paciência para brincadeiras, Shizu-chan~

Izaya levou a mão de Shizuo até seus lábios, beijando-a de leve. Em seguida colocou dois dedos em sua boca e os lambeu com vigor. O corpo do louro sentiu um choque de eletricidade, e seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso.  
Assim que sentiu que seus dedos estavam úmidos o bastante, Shizuo os retirou da boca de Izaya, enquanto com a outra mão virou o moreno, fazendo-o deitar de barriga para baixo. O informante ergueu um pouco o corpo, ficando de joelhos, a tempo de apertar os lábios ao sentir os dedos de Shizuo pedindo espaço em sua entrada.  
A dor era real, quase sólida, mas não era nada comparada a terrível primeira vez dos dois, ainda nos tempos de colégio, quando Shizuo o penetrou sem aviso ou preparo. Foi um dos muitos momentos em que Izaya achou que morreria, mas foi aquele dia que marcou o inicio daquela estranha e conturbada relação. Eles não eram o clássico "inimigos durante o dia, amantes durante a noite". Mesmo naquela situação, mesmo sentindo que a dor havia passado e que os dedos de Shizuo estavam deixando-o confortável, os dois não deixavam de se odiar. Os corpos de ambos se mostraram incrivelmente compatíveis, desde aquela primeira e terrível vez. Então eles se encontravam casualmente, quando o ódio e a vontade de cortar, atirar, rasgar e destruir um ao outro não estava no seu ápice, e então toda aquela frustração era canalizada para um dos desejos mais primitivos e antigos dos Homens. E novamente, Izaya amava a humanidade.

Quando os dedos de Shizuo deixaram a entrada de Izaya, o moreno lambeu os lábios, antecipando o que viria em seguida. Entretanto, o que ele não esperava era que seu corpo fosse virado novamente, e que ele voltasse a ficar de costas para o chão. O que ele tanto esperava veio em seguida, quando o louro o penetrou de uma vez, fazendo Izaya inclinar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido incrivelmente alto. Era como receber uma alta descarga elétrica de um ponto especifico. Seu corpo todo sentia os efeitos, mas o local de origem tornava-se dormente e sensível. Já fazia algum tempo desde a última visita de Shizuo.  
A respiração do moreno estava alta e seu peito subia e descia. Sua cabeça retornou devagar, e seus olhos se abriram. Shizuo estava em cima dele. As mãos ao lado do corpo de Izaya, os olhos fechados e a respiração longa e pesada. Aquilo sempre acontecia, e apesar de sua impaciência, o moreno sabia que valeria a pena esperar. Após a primeira penetrada, Shizuo sempre tirava alguns segundos para se acalmar e lembrar o que estava fazendo. Assim como sua raiva o fazia perder a cabeça, a excitação o deixava muitas vezes completamente cego em relação a sua força. Izaya presenciou duas vezes um quase-alterado Shizuo na cama, e era assustador, _realmente_ assustador. Aqueles foram os dois únicos episódios em que o moreno ouviu dos lábios do louro "Eu sinto muito". Izaya nunca havia dito, mas ele desconfiava que aquele era o motivo pelo qual Shizuo não tinha uma vida sexual. Ele não conseguia imaginar uma mulher que concordaria em fazer sexo com um homem que pudesse perder o controle no meio da ação e até mesmo matá-la. Mas ali estava ele, Orihara Izaya, esperando que o homem mais forte de Ikebukuro continuasse o trabalho que começara.

Shizuo abriu os olhos e então toda a espera de Izaya foi recompensada.  
A segunda vez que o louro o penetrou não foi tão forte. A terceira veio em seguida, e com a quarta ambos já haviam estabelecido um ritmo. A sala que Izaya geralmente usava para reuniões com seus clientes e chás estava cheia com seus gemidos. O moreno não tinha pudor em esconder seu prazer, e também não era necessário. A última pessoa que na maioria das vezes ele não queria ver, falar ou simplesmente saber que existia estava ali, entre suas pernas, compartilhando um prazer incrível. O quão mais baixo ele poderia ir?

Izaya contou quatro o número de vezes em que chegou ao orgasmo naquele tarde. Shizuo estava sobre ele, a pele de ambos alguns centímetros de distância. O louro tinha a cabeça afundada no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Izaya, respirando extremamente alto. Ambos estavam uma bagunça. Suor, água de chuva, cartas de baralho e outras coisas.  
O louro permaneceu nessa posição por alguns segundos, erguendo a cabeça em seguida. Seu rosto então ficou próximo ao do moreno. Seus lábios não se tocaram, mas suas respirações se misturavam. Seus olhos se encararam por um tempo que pareceu extremamente longo. As sobrancelhas de Izaya se moveram lentamente e seus lábios se entreabriram, havia algo ali.  
Mas Shizuo se levantou. O louro ficou de costas, começando a se vestir, indiferente se suas roupas ainda estavam ensopadas.

Não houve nenhuma conversa entre eles. Izaya permaneceu deitado por algum tempo, mas sentou-se em seguida, permitindo-se observar o homem que a poucos segundos parecia tão quente, tornar-se novamente extremamente frio. Não que ele esperasse outra coisa. Se havia alguém nesse mundo que conhecia bem a relação que eles tinham, esse alguém era Izaya. Sua mão esquerda pegou aleatoriamente uma das cartas de cima do sofá, e seus olhos se estreitaram. _The Joker_. Um sorriso amargo pintou seus lábios, e ele deixou a carta cair entre seus dedos, misturando-se com as demais que estavam no chão. Fim da brincadeira.

Izaya procurou a calça com os olhos, achando-a do outro lado da sala, pendurada em um vaso. Sem outra opção, o moreno ficou de pé, nu e com certa dificuldade, sentindo que teria de adiar sua brincadeira com a cadeira giratória por alguns dias. Shizuo estava logo a sua frente, terminando de abotoar o colete. O moreno deu um passo a frente, disposto a pegar o resto da sua dignidade do outro lado da sala, quando sentiu que algo segurava seu braço. Seu corpo não se moveu, mas seus olhos correram para ver o que mais Shizuo queria. O louro ainda estava sem seus óculos, mas havia a mesma expressão enigmática em seu rosto que Izaya vira minutos atrás enquanto estavam deitados.

- Muito tarde para se arrepender, Shizu-chan~ - Izaya deu de ombros, erguendo a palma das mãos em um gesto bem infantil.

Shizuo continuou impassível. Seus olhos desviaram-se de Izaya para o chão por um momento, e quando voltaram a encarar o moreno, seu corpo projetou-se para frente. Izaya não teve tempo de afastar o corpo dos braços de Shizuo, muito menos evitar que seus lábios se tocassem. As sobrancelhas do moreno se apertaram. O que era aquilo? Por que a língua de Shizuo não estava _invadindo_ sua boca? Por que ao invés de sentir necessidade ele sentia outra coisa, menos urgente e mais calma, menos selvagem e mais contida? Por que é que ele sentia que aquele beijo estava sendo melhor que o sexo que eles tinham acabado de ter?  
Os braços de Izaya queriam empurrar Shizuo, mas ele o não fez. Esses mesmos braços queriam entrelaçar o pescoço do bartender, mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, Izaya simplesmente deixou suas mãos na cintura do louro e fechou os olhos. Ele gostava de beijos. Ele adorava beijos. Mas aquilo não era um beijo. Suas bocas pareciam estar fazendo amor.  
E por um tempo que pareceu curto demais, os lábios de Shizuo se afastaram dos de Izaya. O louro passou pelo sofá e retirou-se do apartamento.

Izaya passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo um resquício de tabaco. Seus olhos encararam sua enorme janela, e para sua surpresa, a chuva havia passado. O céu ainda estava nublado, mas ali, em uma pequena, quase imperceptível parte, o cinza começava a dar lugar para o azul. Não demoraria até grande parte do céu voltar ao tom azulado, e pela hora, logo o azul também daria lugar ao avermelhado da tarde.  
Sentindo suas pernas vacilarem, Izaya sentou-se no sofá. Uma alta e sonora gargalhada cortou sua garganta, enquanto o moreno cobria o rosto com uma das mãos. Seu tabuleiro estava desfeito. Suas peças estavam espalhadas e ali estava ele, completamente surpreso e estupefato. A última pessoa na face da Terra que ele achou que jamais o surpreenderia acabara de provar que não era Izaya quem tinha as rédeas daquela relação. Eles não estavam mais jogando o _seu_ jogo. E por um momento, tanto a risada quando a linha de pensamento do moreno pararam. Talvez aquele nunca tivesse sido seu jogo.

Com um largo suspiro, Izaya virou a cabeça, voltando a encarar a janela, observando a maneira como as nuvens davam lugar ao azul, sem conseguir ignorar que aquela imagem era uma péssima metáfora para sua própria vida. Porque se ele fosse o que de ruim estava acontecendo com aquela cidade, inevitavelmente algum dia algo mais forte surgiria. E se o assunto era força, só havia uma pessoa nesse Mundo que poderia fazer isso.

- FIM

* * *

_Hey. xD  
Minha primeira fanfic de Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr! As palavras simplesmente foram surgindo na minha cabeça e quando me dei conta eu tinha um oneshot.  
Adoro o anime, e pra mim foi uma das grandes surpresas do ano passado/esse ano. Uma pena estar terminando :~_

_Enfim, como grande fã desse casal eu espero ter mantido a personalidade de ambos – não intacta – mas o menos OOC possível. Sempre fico receosa quando escrevo uma fanfic sobre determinados personagens pela primeira vez.  
O tema é 'Sky' e o número 'III' não foi colocado ali por nada. Eu pretendo escrever outros oneshots relacionados a esse, mas não queria uma história com vários capítulos. xD_

_É isso, espero que gostem.  
Vejo vocês em breve~_


End file.
